


Modern Terms

by taxicab12



Series: more to me than you can dream [14]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mostly just them being sweet and teasing, Post-Canon, Queer identities are complex, especially when you’re older than those identities, nicky and Joe are old, nile makes everyone feel old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicab12/pseuds/taxicab12
Summary: “Are we gay?” Nicky asked.Joe raised a brow, as if confirming it was a serious question. “Well, you’re a man who’s only ever been interested in men. I’m a man who’s only ever been interested in you.”“That,” Nicky said, “is a blatant lie.”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: more to me than you can dream [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878034
Comments: 48
Kudos: 607





	Modern Terms

Nicky sat on the couch of their safe house, watching Joe, who was drawing at the kitchen table, his brow furrowing in concentration. Suddenly, he was reminded of something he’d been meaning to bring up.

“Are we gay?” Nicky asked.

Joe raised a brow, as if confirming it was a serious question. “Well, you’re a man who’s only ever been interested in men. I’m a man who’s only ever been interested in you.”

“That,” Nicky said, “is a blatant lie.”

Joe shrugged. “Let me lie to you, Nicolò.” He sat down on the couch beside him and leaned in for a kiss but Nicky swatted him away with a grin.

“I’m serious,” he said, still smiling.

“Why are you asking?” Joe took his hand.

“Nile referred to us that way. And I’ve no problem with it necessarily, but I... I’ve never thought of us as gay.”

“Well, it’s a modern term for something we have been for nine hundred years, my love.”

Nicky laid his head back with a groan. “Nile makes me feel old.”

“You could never be old, my heart.”

“Again, with the lying, Yusuf.” Nicky squeezed his hand. “At least I’m not as old as you.”

Joe faked offense. “I am in the prime of youth, Nicolò.”

Nicky flicked his eyes over him. “You can say that again.”

They both laughed.

“Do you want to call us gay?” Joe asked. “Stay hip and all that?”

“Even I know that no one says that anymore.”

Joe smiled.

Nicky nodded slowly. “I want to try it out, I think. It can’t hurt.”

“Certainly.” Joe kissed him. “And you would look wonderful in rainbow.”

Nicky leaned in to kiss him again when the door slammed open, Andy and Nile entering with bags of groceries.

Nile averted her eyes, though there was nothing to see.

“We miss anything?” Andy asked, teasing.

Nicky glanced at Joe, who shrugged.

“I believe we’ve decided we’re gay,” Joe said straight-faced.

Andy looked between the two of them, then accusingly to Nile who held up her palms proclaiming her innocence. She raised a slow brow. “Congrats?”


End file.
